Safe
by Lawral
Summary: The Second War is finally over.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I thank JK Rowling for creating them. These are stories of my own creativity and I can only hope that one day I will think of an original idea that might be as wonderful as Harry Potter._

**Safe**

The war was finally over for the second time. Of course, the difference being that Voldemort was really dead this time. Harry had succeeded in the mission of riding the world of Tom Riddle once and for all. No more fearful glances over the shoulder for wizards and Muggles alike. Well, maybe not as much; There were still plenty of Death Eaters to wrangle up. Seemed Harry had already decided to make that his new mission: to be an Auror. Wherever Harry went, Ron was right there too. They made a great pair.

George and Percy were still clutching one another and grieving the loss of Fred, parents of fallen Hogwarts students were arriving to cry over the brave sons and daughters, and Arthur Weasley had sent his Patronus with a message of Remus and Tonks deaths to her mother. Little Teddy would never know his parents, just like Harry. Bill, Fleur and the rest of the survivors were scattered around the lost loved ones, both grieving the dead and celebrating their own safety. Molly Weasley looked around the room and noticed four very important missing individuals. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Where are Ginny and Ron?" She asked her husband. "Harry and Hermione?"

Mr. Weasley looked up, his hand laid across the back of a crying Percy. "I'm not sure. They were here but a moment ago."

"Harry said something about the common room." Bill said, holding Fleur to his chest as tears dried on her cheeks.

The castle was in ruins after the beating it had taken from the final battle. She was in awe that most of the stairwells had survived. Even after the many years that had past, the trek to Gryffindor Tower was eternally etched in her mind and her legs seemed to know the way of their own accord. She walked down the Seventh Floor corridor and marveled at how much of it truly remained. Most of the walls were crumpled in piles on the floor. At one point Molly had to climb over a pile of rubble because of a giant hole in the floor. Repairs would start soon but she had only one quest on her mind at the moment.

"Oh, my dear." Molly whispered as she finally made it to the Fat Lady's portrait. She was missing, of course, and the painting seemed to be hanging by only one side. Molly pushed the door aside and climbed through the entrance. The common room, itself, was as it had always looked. She smiled softly as memories of her own years in the Tower sprang into her mind.

She climbed the stairs and stopped. She knew that boys weren't allowed in the girls dormitory but girls were able to enter the boys rooms. She made her way in the direction of the boys dormitory and peeked inside each door, in search for her children. Pushing open another door, she was met with five empty beds, their linens thrown down from the quick vacancy of its occupant.

Two doors down she finally found what she'd been searching for. She walked into the room as quietly as she could and looked down at the pair in front of her. Against her better judgment a smile formed on her gentle face. Ron lay on top of a bed, his arms wrapped around Hermione as if she might disappear if he loosened his grip. Hermione's head was laying against his chest with her own hand gripping at his shoulder. Molly hadn't any idea what had possibly changed but, after years of watching their shy glances and hearing Ron talking in his sleep, she could only hope that the two had finally exposed their feelings.

In the bed next to her son's, Ginny and Harry were also fast asleep. They were facing each other, inches apart, with hands clasped together. Harry's other arm was also laying across Ginny's waist. She couldn't even bring herself to wake the sleeping pairs and found that she didn't even have the mind to scold them for sleeping in the same bed. After everything they'd lost, the four had found love in one another.

She nearly squealed when she felt arms wrap around her own waist. Mr. Weasley had followed her, of course, and looked down at his sleeping children. He kissed his wife's cheek and whispered in her ear. "They're all safe. They did well. Heroes, all of them."

"Oh, Arthur, they aren't just heroes." She said quietly.

"I know, darling. I know exactly what you mean." Arthur said, looking once more at the sleeping forms. "They're our children. Blood or not, I think we've known for quite sometime that we have gained another son," He looked to his daughter and Harry.

"And a daughter." Finished Molly, smiling to Hermione and Ron.

"Come," Arthur said, kissing his wife again. "I think they have earned a good nights sleep."

With a final glance from the Weasley parents they left the dorm room, closing the door behind them. The grieving would continue for weeks, perhaps months, but in the end they were safe.


End file.
